Rise of the Queen
by KEEO
Summary: This will nolonger be updated, sorry.
1. The Removal

It will, serve us.   
And it will do so for us only. Only then will our corporation be satisfied...  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Giger's Alien.  
  
This starts with a different ending for Alien3, that then ends up in a completely new Alien vs Predator-like story I made up. It may seem that it's going to be like Alien Resurrection but that's not true. Alien3 ended in that facility with Ripley refusing to let that evil corporation (that had been had been trying to get a live alien for quite some time) surgically remove the last alien from her torso that would otherwise eat it's way out of her soon. She jumped into the pit of molten lead nearby. Her chest bursts open but it's too late for the young alien to escape, and it falls down together with Ripley into the pit.   
What a weird ending. I mean, those corporate guys, couldn't they've like stunned Ripley to prevent her from escaping or at least done SOMETHING???? They should've been prepared! And the stuff the real moviemakers and other people came up with, (somehow bringing ripley back to life two hundred years later) is very unrealistic and fake. So in my fic here, she doesn't fall down but gets captured and the alien is surgically removed wether she likes it or not. But then a lot of fun stuff will happen when some Predators come looking for this last alien.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Pain, so much pain... Is this a dream or am I awake? I'm unable to tell the difference most the time now.  
  
"More medecins, we don't want to awaken neither the host nor the xenomorph."  
"But it's still moving, the xenomorph seems constantly aware of us. It's very much awake."  
"It's not moving too much. It will be too weak to defend itself when it's released. It certainly won't get away, there are no places it can hide even if it somehow escapes."  
"Well, that's what we hope."  
"Stay concentrated, we need the host in perfect condition just as much as the xenomorph."  
  
Something is being lifted, a seperate lifeform. Carefully removed from me. Like having a child. But I know I can never love this "child" even though it is my only living relative at the moment. Without help from these doctors this "child" would've ripped it's way trough my flesh to leave my body, caring nothing about it's mother and with only one thing on it's mind, to leave the host quickly and hide.  
  
"It's... It's calm and, seems healthy..."  
  
Then I hear the familiar tone, that awful threatening noise coming from it's throat: "Gsssssshaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa..."  
  
"Why isn't it moving? It should at least be trying to move..."  
"Wait! There's some activity here... it's, coiling up it's tail and..."  
  
I hear how the creature jumps and attacks one of the surgeons.  
  
"AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHAAAAAAAA!!! GET IT OFF!! GET IT OFF!!"  
  
There's no doubt that something has gone wrong now, not that I care much about those doctors. The alien is much to weak and young to actually punish them anyway so that doctor it just attacked will be fine. The creature will be stuffed into a cage soon and then I'm going to be the subject of experiments so they can find out how the alien reacts to it's host when it still lives after bursting out of the host's chest.  
  
Three days later  
  
"Ripley? Wake up for a moment."  
  
I'm sitting in a cold metal chair in a brightly lit room, half asleep with an incredible headache and keeping my eyes closed and away from the light. Somebody holds my chin with a rubber glove on and brings my head up, forcing me to look in the right direction. I open my eyes, looking at the alien's mouth. I immediatly try to jump from the chair out of fear, but then I notice how that would be unnecessary and also impossible. My hands and legs where tightly locked down and strapped to the chair, and there was one yard of thick glass between me and the alien. I look at the scientist that is pressing some keys on a wallcomputer. Suddenly the computer withdraws it's keyboard and screen into the wall and the scientist walks out the door. The door closes and a barrier slides down around the walls to protect the scientific equipment, but not me. The glass begins to slide down and I begin to sweat, this can't be real. What are the scientists doing? I know screaming for help wouldn't work so I might as well keep my dignity and shut up. I try again to free my hands from the chair, but they are so tightly locked down it almost seems as if the metal had been forged and folded around my hand. The alien calmly waits for the glass to completely sink down in the floor. It's black and tight skin is shining like it's wet. It approaches me carefully in silence and almost as if it's trying not to make too much noise. I fear for my life, the creature can kill me now and nothing can stop it from doing so. The distance between our heads is getting smaller...  
  
"...Gsssssssssssssshhhhaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa..."  
  
It's not attacking me. Why? I don't have an alien inside of my chest at the time, right? Maybe it knows I'm it's, mother. I carried it around. I'm the reason it's alive right now.  
  
Suddenly the steam pours up from the floor, hurting the alien and forcing it back behind the glass that then starts to rise up again to lock up the alien again in it's small chamber. The barrier withdraws and the door opens as well to let scientist enter and he types some data into the wallcomputer after it slided out it's keyboard again. The scientist looks at the alien with it's arms folded behind it's back. When the scientist steps closer and taps the glass the alien jumps up to him, trying to break the glass by ramming trough with it's body weight. But the glass is solid and still looks like it's brand new. The scientist had obviously been expecting this type of reaction and didn't move a muscle, knowing the powerful glass barrier wouldn't break quite so quickly. The alien realises how trapped it is and sits down in the corner, still looking in the direction of the scientist threatingly with it's arms crossed. It's tail slashes at the wall, but not a scratch there either. 


	2. Theory of Secretion

Theory lessons.  
  
"Research has proven that creatures have stress just like humans. And this has often nothing to do with genetics. A mouse that was raised by a very stressful mother will be more stressful in it's future life. So it doesn't depend on genetics, that is a fact. It is interesting to see what happens to a xenomorph's type of stress after leaving the host and becoming fullgrown. Tests show that most mammals, including humans, that did not get enough care from their mother in the first two weeks will be more stressreactive and be shocked more quickly. As the xenomorph, erhm, never keeps it's mother or host alive when it is not tempered with it was interesting to see that when the xenomorph doesn't kill it's host - because we tempered with it - it can still recognize and remember who that host was and will respect that being. We have never had any experiments with how a xenomorph reacts to a fullgrown xenomorph queen. It would be almost logical to think that the xenomorph will always respect a queen like all ants serve their queens. But the xenomorphs probably don't see their queen as a mother, more of a leader or as something they must guard with their lives."  
  
"We were pretty sure that xenomorphs in captivity would have more stress than otherwise. Even though free xenomorphs, like any other xenomorph, have never had care from a true mother.  
The secretion that usually is strong enough to cover walls and imprison unwilling hosts in, is very weak when it comes from xenomorphs in captivity. But we suspected that this was because there simply is no need for secretion to stick on hosts when imprisoned. But after some tests we have been able to prove that the secretion became stronger when the xenomorph was brought close to the still living host. We believe that if we can get permission to keep the living host closeby the xenomorph more often on a daily basis, we can get secretion strong enough to run proper experiments on."  
  
"Permission denied."  
  
"Er, excuse me?"  
  
"Permission denied. Ripley is already going nuts. If we stuff her in that little cage with the alien too often one day she'll just snap! We need her mentally stable for the psychiatric report and we don't need the goddamn secretion anyway. What were you gonna do with it, build a house?"  
  
"Ripley was just getting used to it sir. She understands that the alien respects her and-"  
  
"Permission denied! End of discussion! Somebody get me a cup of coffee..." 


End file.
